fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Ball Z: Spirit World
Summary In the Other World, there exists a team of 12 warriors meant to uphold the peace. They can go between dimensions, but some of them have inhuman forms. However, shapeshifting nightmare creatures go into the World of the Living, seeking ancient artifacts to revive their master. Now, a young boy that keeps one of the artifacts, the Medal of Malice, he is hunted down by the monsters. Characters * 12 Senshi: (The Twelve Warriors). ** Gonryo: The First Warrior, he mainly uses energy attacks to fight opponents. Portrayed by SSJ4 Gogeta. *** Hoshi: The Second Warrior, he is cocky and loves to torture opponents. Has a strong sense of justice. His main attack is the Justice Saber. Portrayed by Vegito. *** Angel: The Third Warrior, she is sarcastic and usually quiet. Signature Moves are Infinite End. Portrayed by Android #18. *** Tank: The Fourth Warrior, he is a large guy with a bigger heart. Can easily beat most humans, but hates violence. He can detach his arms. Is truly a shapeshifter-like robot. Portrayed by Android #16. *** Afuro Jin/Afroman: The Fifth Warrior, he used to be a pro-boxer from Earth before he became a Senshi. Uses physical attacks. Portrayed by Hercule. *** Aka: The Sixth Warrior. He focuses on power and is very reckless, rushing into battles. His signature move is the Crimson Comet. Portrayed by Jeice. *** Aoi: The Seventh Warrior. He is very lucky, and quick. He uses his speed to defeat opponents. His Signature Move is the Blue Typhoon. Portrayed by Burter. *** Hitsugaya: The Eight Warrior, he is a silver bat-dragon alien hybrid. He can control both ice and fire. His Special Move: Corona Aurora. Portrayed by Nuova Shenron (Alt. Costume) *** Gachan: The Ninth Warrior. A large warrior with bulging muscles, he uses physical moves, like his rival, Afuro. His main attack is the Gachan Slam. Portrayed by Spopovich. *** Mist: The Tenth Warrior. He is a skilled fighter with fast speed and powerful punches. Is usually meditating. His Signature Move is the Mystic Rush. Portrayed by Yajirobe. *** Muramasa: The Eleventh Warrior. He is fat and pudgy, but oddly colored pink. Likes turning villains into junk food, which he can consume. Was formally a great villain, but Ensue, Hoshi, and Gonryo purified him and, upon his death, he joined them. His signature attack is the Chocolate Beam, his Mystic Rampage, and Mystic Dragon Flame. Portrayed by Fat Buu. *** Ensue: The Twelfth Warrior. He is the weakest member, relying on magic to fight instead of strength. His Signature Move is Psychic Bondage. Portrayed by Supreme Kai. * Ryuu: A young boy that found the Medallion of Malice, he wears it for good luck, but is constantly attacked by monsters because of it. Is getting trained by San. Portrayed by Android #17. * The Brawlers: A group of martial artists that go to the same school as Ryuu. Led by Damon. ** Damon: A silent boy who leads the Brawlers and hates Ryuu. Portrayed buy Uub. *** Aaron: A geeky kid dressed in armor at all times, he is the brains of the Brawlers. Portrayed by Krillin. *** Michael: A fast but dumb boy, he acts as muscle and usually hangs around Aaron. Portrayed by Yamcha. *** Anna: The second-in-command of the Brawlers, despite being a girl. Portrayed by Videl. * Master San: A three-eyed warrior from an ancient clan that trains martial arts students. Portrayed by Tien. * Daemon: An evil overlord from the Underworld, he was sealed away and placed in thirty different artifacts. His followers are trying to revive him. Portrayed by Demon King Piccolo. ** Kuran: A demonic creature that serves as the second-in-command of Daemon. Portrayed by Tambourine. ** Commandro: A green-skinned alien, he has the ability to absorb some energy from Daemon and turn into a giant form. He wears the Helmet of Fate, an artifact of Daemon. Portrayed by Lord Slug. ** Vanitas: A vain and cruel warrior, he holds an Artifact of Daemon, the Cuirass of Daemon. Portrayed by Salza. ** Solaris: A golden-skinned bat/demon hybrid, he is an assassin and the brother of Hitsugaya. Portrayed by Nuova Shenron. * Dr. Brain: A mad scientist who, accidently, obliterated his own body, and had his assistant, Rikao, merge his brain into a robotic body. He has the ability to place his mind into the body of an opponent. Portrayed by Dr. Wheelo. ** Rikao: The assistant to Dr. Brain, he is a cybernetic demon, and the mastermind behind the legendary Cy-Demon Army. Portrayed by Baby Vegeta (Stage 1).